7 Song Drabble Challenge
by SilverMoon75
Summary: A modified version of the 10 Song Drabble Challenge. Kotetsu x Barnaby


A/N: Hey guys! Been awhile since I've written for a fandom, so I decided to do a modified version of the 10 Song Drabble Challenge. My lovely friend Lauren has asked for me to do the pairing Kotetsu and Barnaby from Tiger & Bunny, so here I am! This is dedicated to her, so I hope she enjoys it and that you guys do too! So without further adieu, here we go!

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned this show, why would I be posting this on a site like ? Common sense, just saying. **

**7 Song Drabble Challenge**

**Pairing: Kotetsu x Barnaby**

**Fandom: Tiger & Bunny**

**Song 1: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder - Len Kagamine**

Barnaby twisted and turned in his sleep, his face taken over by a grimace. He was caught in the middle of a nightmare. He was reliving the day he lost his parents once more. This time though, the dream evolved. After the normal staring at the house and being taken away by his former surrogate father, he found himself grown up. He was alone in a dark room. Suddenly, a light shone on the far side of the room. A figure stood there, back to him. Despite that, he recognized the person immediately. It was Kotetsu. An overwhelming need for comfort sent him running toward the man. The further he went, the farther away the male got. He cried out his name in desperation, needing someone to save him from the terror of his on mind.

Suddenly he woke up, sitting up in bed with wide eyes. Beside him sat Kotetsu. The male looked at him worriedly before pulling him into a hug.

**Song 2**: **Just Got Paid - Johnny Kemp**

Kotetsu grinned, happy to be hanging out at a party for once. That day he and Barnaby had done very well during their mission, both of them winning a bunch of points. They had saved a bus full of civilians from being attacked by another NEXT. Because of this, Barnaby had been pressured by the press to hold a party. So there Kotetsu was, hanging at his partner's house and talking to a bunch of energetic Hero TV fans. He felt great and it felt it was a fantastic Friday night. A young woman came up to him, wanting to dance. He smiled and nodded, enjoying himself for a bit.

A while later, someone cut into his dance. He stared at the newcomer, a small smirk appearing on his face once he realized who it was. Barnaby had cut in, jealous of the attention Kotetsu had been giving the girl. He sent her a charming smile to send her off before glaring at Kotetsu. The older male laughed before leaning down to sneak a kiss from the blond. He then ran the second it was over to avoid the flustered male.

**Song 3: Tie Me Down - New Boyz feat Ray J**

Barnaby looked at the brunet with a slight feeling of remorse. The older male had just asked him to go out with him. The blond didn't wish to be in a relationship with him. Sure, the two had shared some kisses and even slept together on occasion, but he had no desire to be together with the other male.

"I'm sorry Kotetsu, but I don't want to be in a relationship." he said cooly, before turning away and leaving the male behind him broken hearted.

**Song 4: Rock With You- Michael Jackson**

Kotetsu pressed his partner down on the bed. The blond was blushing, clearly nervous about what seemed about to happen.

"Ko-Kotetsu-s-san..." he said, biting his lip in discomfort. said male smiled warmly before crawling over the male. He stared into the green orbs

"Do you trust me Barnaby?" he whispered softly. The younger nodded, slightly surprised at being called by his name.

"Yes. Of course" he answered. Kotetsu grinned.

"Then trust me to take care of you and make sure you enjoy this." he replied before kissing him.

Low groans and cries of ecstasy sounded in the room, the two males fully enjoying themselves. Kotetsu kept his promise, making sure his bunny enjoyed every single second.

**Song 5: Run The World (Girls) - Beyoncé **

Kotetsu was fed up. He was tired of everyone saying he wasn't equipped to be a hero just because he was older than the others. The fact that his lover was constantly teasing him about seriously pissed him off. Now was one of those times. Barnaby had been taunting the male, saying he was too old to get the job done properly, that he would get over it too fast because his old body couldn't handle pleasure well. He growled, wanting to wipe the smirk off the blond's face.

"Oh really? I'll prove you wrong Bunny" he said. And so he did. Before Barnaby knew what was happening, Kotetsu had removed his clothes and thrust into him after minor preparation. He proceeded to give the man the best fuck of his life. After making the male cum repeatedly, he came himself, collapsing next to him. The dazed look on Bunny's face insured he would no longer tease his lover about being impotent. Tiger smirked victoriously.

**Song 6: Make The Party (Don't Stop) - Bunny Beatz**

Kotetsu smirked, creeping up behind Barnaby. It was Halloween and the two were at a company party. Kotetsu had dressed himself up as a suave Playboy and Barnaby was his Bunny. He had blackmailed the younger into dressing as a Playboy bunny, though with some modifications. He wore shorts, was bare-chested and wasn't wearing tights. He grabbed the male around the waist, kissing the pink cheeks.

"You look fantastic. Absolutely delicious." he purred, kissing his neck. The other male turned with a glare.

"I. Will. Kill. You." he growled. Kotetsu smirked and whispered in his ear, causing the blush to deepen.

"Why don't you save that feistiness for bed? It's going to be a long night, Bunny."

**Song 7: Crucified - Army of Lovers**

Kotetsu went home, angry and depressed. He was tired. Tired of saving people and getting flack for it, tired of the politics that came with Hero TV, tired of the criticism he always received. He was done with everything. He always tried his best to do the right thing. So what if he damaged some property? It was while he was trying to save innocents for God's sake! It was like no matter what he did, he was doomed to be persecuted. It was a frustrating life.

While he brooded, he failed to hear the calls of Barnaby behind him until the male hit his arm. He turned, seeing the blond. Barnaby smiled and clapped his shoulder.

"You did good today Kotetsu-san. You saved those kids, no matter what anyone says." he said before turning forward with a neutral expression. That's all it took to make Kotetsu smile and feel like what he did was right once again.


End file.
